


You're a professor now, Byleth!

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth can totally be a teacher, Chapter 1, Pre-Time Skip, Questionable Qualifications, Right?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which we see a blatant abuse of power by way of Rhea and just accept it. Oh. And we're finally at Gareg Mach.





	You're a professor now, Byleth!

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

The walk to Gareg Mach wasn’t that interesting.

“So you’re Byleth?”Claude remarked, holding his hand out. “Want to join my house?”

Byleth rolled her eyes.

“No, she should join my house.” Dimitri explained, copying Claude’s action. In return, he too got an eye roll. Not entirely sure what they were expecting to happen. Especially when Edelgard let out a chuckle.

“No, she’ll be in my house.”

Byleth had slipped away at that point, letting her place be by her troupe of mercenaries. Much like those that stuck with her father, they would follow her to the end of the earth. For better or worse.

“Something wrong, Miss Eisner?” a man remarked and Byleth turned around. While she couldn’t quite see who exactly said it, that didn’t really matter at the moment.

“Not really.” she muttered, letting her focus be on the child floating behind. Said child was floating along and playing on Byleth’s 3DS.

‘We’re shepherds in the friendly village of Norende.’

Of course, Sothis’s gaze was firmly locked to the screen. Nearly all of the mercenaries had made an attempt at getting the girl’s attention, but no luck. Possibly for the best, since she would just complain had Byleth not let her play.

“Here it is.” Claude announced, pointing out a large building up between some mountains. Surrounding said building was a town with everyone you want from a cluster of buildings - shops, restaurants, an arcade if you’re in the mood to play pinball and stuff. If you’re into that sort of thing.

“I guess nothing really changed since I last left here.” Jeralt muttered as the hill’s incline began to raise slightly.

Eventually, they came upon the gates.

“Greetings!” the gatekeeper announced watching Byleth, Sothis and Jeralt cruise through. The rest of the walk that follows is without the three lord. Which is perhaps for the best.

“Just listen to her at least.” Jeralt explained, taking the time to check out the surrounding areas. Then it’s back over to his child and grandchild. “Right now, I rather prefer to be on her good side. Especially after all these years.”

Taking the stairs, the trio is eventually dumped into a long hallway. Thankfully, the only real direction was forward at the moment. Which dumped them out into a large room, in front of a woman dressed in heavy robes. She looked to mean business. Didn’t explain the dragon horn headband in the long locks of mint green hair. Or even the man beside him with the dark green hair.

“Been a while.” the woman muttered, focus now on Jeralt. In return, she got an eye roll. “Though, my focus is not on you at the moment.”

Her gaze shifted over to Byleth and Sothis.

“I heard about what happened earlier.” the woman explained. “I’m Lady Rhea. I would like to offer a job as a professor.”

The words roll out, Byleth falling over. Of course, Sothis was now laughing at her. While the mercenary turned professort 

“I take it that you want the job?”

Byleth nodded.

“Good. Now go meet the house leaders again.” Rhea continued and bidded our pair goodbye. After, her attention turned to Jeralt. “Quite some nerve to be showing your face after all these years.”

Jeralt just rolled his eyes.

“Personally, I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to see you ever again.” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Next entry will have shipping. I promise. Then seeing about getting Byleth a princess dress. Or perhaps the mock battle will happen. Who knows, really.
> 
> Outside of that. Sothis hasn't really made any progress in Bravely Default. Give her an entry or two.


End file.
